Moments In Time
by sizzierulesall
Summary: A series of Lizzie and Sebastian one-shots. Most will be completely separate from one another but some will be connected in some way.
1. I Am Very Real

**Continuation of 2x06 Sizzie reunion. **

"No more secrets," Lizzie said taking a hold of Josie's hands.

"That sounds reasonable," Sebastian said gaining the attention of Lizzie and Josie

"Oh god, I'm having an episode," Lizzie said placing her hands on her stomach to try and calm herself down.

"At least this one has a hot guy guest star," Josie said looking at Sebastian then at Lizzie

"Wait, you can see him?" Lizzie asked confused, hoping Josie could see him so she wouldn't be crazy. Josie nodded at her question.

"Everyone can," MG said coming into the gym where they were at. Lizzie felt anger starting to flood her body. MG had made her feel crazy after he showed her that video of her talking to herself, thinking Sebastian was there.

"I should go, let you talk this in private," Josie said leaving the gym, she definitely didn't want to be part of that conversation seeing that she was having problems of her own.

"How? You're not real." Lizzie said trying to understand how Sebastian was there.

"I am very real, I was just desiccated on the property," Sebastian said

"I don't understand, how was I talking to you then?" Lizzie asked

"I had a bit of blood and was able to get in your head to communicate with you," he said

"When Kaleb and I were moving that nasty blood fountain your dad had under the school, some of it was spilled and it reached him," MG said explaining how Sebastian was able to get blood.

"How long have you know?" Lizzie asked

"About three days," Mg said

"Three days? Why didn't you say anything? You made me think I was crazy hallucinating things," Lizzie said getting angry

"I didn't know what to say, Kaleb and I found his body underneath the school. We asked your dad if we should wake him up or not, he said that we shouldn't because we didn't know the reason that got him desiccated. He could've been a serial vampire killer for that matter. I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner, but I just didn't know what to say, or when to tell ou for that matter." Mg said

"Oh I don't know something along the line, hey Lizzie turns out you're not seeing things and not crazy, how about, turns out Sebastian is real and not just a part of your imagination he has just been desiccating underneath the school," Lizzie said

"Elizabeth, I was going to tell you of the state I was in, but when I was no longer able to enter your mind, I asked Milton for help in setting me free.

"It doesn't matter, I still felt crazy. I felt undeserving, that the one guy I was starting to fall for wasn't even real. God, I even asked Josie to put me out of my own misery when that demon possessed me. I had worked all summer in getting better, and when you showed me that video of me talking to myself, I felt broken in a million pieces. I felt that no matter how much I tried to glue myself together I would always be broken." Lizzie said tears rolling down her eyes, she couldn't keep talking about it with them. They both made her feel crazy, she just needed time to process everything. Before either of them could say anything she left, she needed time. Lizzie made her way to the common area, she took a seat in one of the chairs in from of the fireplace. She heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Elizabeth, we should talk," Sebastian said getting closer to her.

"Well I don't want to talk, so please leave me alone," she said

"I truly am sorry for making you feel crazy," Sebastian said, Lizzie got up from where she was sitting and faced Sebastian.

"I don't want an apology from you, I want to know why me? Why get inside my mind? Why pretend you gave a damn about me?" Lizzie asked

"Like I had told you before, you remind me of someone I once knew and loved. I needed your help to get free, I've been trapped in that box of almost 500 years. And I truly do care about you, it was never my intention for any of this to happen, truly." Sebastian said getting closer to her

"God, you know what the most part is, it's that I don't hate you for hurting me. I just feel so stupid, for believing somebody actually cared about me." Lizzie said

"Elizabeth," Sebastian said sounding more of a whisper. He got close to her, they were just inches away from each other

"What?" She said coming out as a whisper. She could feel his breath on her face, his lips so close to her.

"I do care about you," Sebastian said leaning in and closing the gap between them. Lizzie wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Bodies pressed together, lips moving in sync, Lizzie knew she should pull away but being pressed up to him just felt so good. They reluctantly pulled away when they needed to catch their breath. But they stayed in the same position, bodies pressed together, their foreheads resting on one another. At that moment Lizzie forgot everything that had happened and was happy to be there with him.


	2. Our Forever

**Sebastian debating turning Lizzie into a vampire to save her from the merge.**

* * *

Lizzie and Sebastian have been together for almost 4 years. They knew everything about each other, including the gruesome fate Lizzie would soon face. The moment that would change their whole lives, the merge. Lizzie and Josie's 22nd birthday was in a few weeks. Soon they would have to merge and only one of them would come out alive. Lizzie and Sebastian tried to stay off the topic of the merge but as it drew closer it became nearly impossible to not think about. Caroline and Alaric had tried to find a way to stop it from happening but every lead led to a dead end. The only other way to avoid the merge was to turn into a vampire since they were siphoners they would be allowed to keep their magic. But the twins had decided to not go down that path.

After had finished her time at the Salvatore school, she decided she wanted to go to college, even if she didn't have a future. She ended up going to Whitmore College. Sebastian and she were in her down laying down, with her 22nd birthday approaching they tried to spend as much time as they could.

"We need to make a plan, for after the merge," Lizzie said getting up and sat on the bed.

"Elizabeth we are not making a plan, because you are not dying," Sebastian said

"Sebastian I am going to die in 2 weeks. Everyone knows that when the time comes, Josie will win meaning I will die. There's nothing we can do to change that," she said

"There is one thing we can do, I could turn you into a vampire," Sebastian said

"We've gone over this before, I don't want to turn. I wouldn't be able to control my magic and being a vampire, I could hurt someone," she said

"I can teach you control over the bloodlust, I can teach you how to use your abilities. You are the most important thing in my life and I can't lose you," Sebastian said

"We still have time left, let's just enjoy that time. Whatever happens in two weeks will happen," Lizzie said laying down in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian couldn't help but think about turning Lizzie into a vampire. He knew she didn't want that but he couldn't just let her die when they hadn't exhausted all the options.

**Next Day**

Sebastian went to go see Alaric at the Salvatore school. He needed to know if there was any new information on something that would avoid the merge. When he arrived he went to Alaric's office.

"Hey Alaric, I need your help," Sebastian said entering the office

"What's wrong is it Lizzie?" Alaric said alarmed

"No, she is fine. I came to talk to you, I wanted to see if you had found a way to stop Elizabeth and Josette from performing the merge." Sebastian said

"Unfortunately not, Caroline and I have looked everywhere and we haven't found anything," Alaric said

"I talked to Elizabeth about her turning into a vampire. It's the only way to save her from dying completely. But she refuses that to even consider the idea. I just don't want to lose her." Sebastian said

"She's my daughter, I don't want to lose her either. I don't want to lose either one of them, but I have to respect that decision she made. I can't force her to turn, it's her decision even if it affects us all." Alaric said

"So what am I supposed to do? Just give up and wait for her to die, knowing there was a way to avoid it?" Sebastian said raising his voice

"If it was up to me I would've already asked you to turn her, but it isn't up to me. It's her choice and we have to respect that," Alaric said

Sebastian wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't do everything in his power to save Lizzie. But like Alaric had said it was her choice if she wanted to turn or not. At the moment he was having an inner battler with himself. He was debating turning Lizzie against her will or letting her decide for herself. She had said countless times she didn't want want to turn into a vampire but if it was the only way to save her how could he not do it. The ongoing battle went on for days up until the night before the merge.

**Night Before the Merge**

Lizzie and Sebastian were at her mother's childhood home. She had spent the past week with her family and friends trying to enjoy the last moments of her life. But that night she just wanted to be with Sebastian one last time before she died. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms and not have to worry about anything else. Lizzie had debated the offer Sebastian had given her. She could spend an eternity with the person she loved, but she would have to watch her family grow old and eventually die. She had an inner battle, should she turn or should she die? Sebastian hadn't brought up the topic since that last time they discussed it. She knew he was conflicted and couldn't stand and do nothing as time ran out.

"Sebastian, I'm scared. I've been acting like dying isn't that big of a deal, but I'm not ready. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I just don't want to die tomorrow. I know I'm supposed to but I'm just not ready." Lizzie said tears rolling down her cheek

"Does that mean you want me to turn you? I don't want to lose you. You are the person I want to spend an eternity with. I don't want to spend an eternity if you're not in it." Sebastian said wiping the tear that was rolling down her cheek

"If turning into a vampire means I get to spend forever with you then yes, I want to spend forever with you," Lizzie said smiling at him. With that Sebastian fed Lizzie his blood and snapped her neck. She woke up hours later and completed the transition. Their forever started now and there was nothing that could break them apart.


	3. Jealous Games

_**Lizzie and Sebastian making each other jealous**_

* * *

Lizzie and Sebastian have been together for almost 3 months. They had learned a lot about each other in those months. One thing, in particular, they had learned was that they were both extremely jealous people. This night was no different. There was a party at the old mill, and of course, Lizzie had to attend. She was picking an outfit but had no clue on what to wear. Sebastian was with her waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"Come on Elizabeth, you've been choosing something to wear for over an hour," Sebastian said

"Well, I can't decide," Lizzie said

"I will just meet you there then. I have to get some blood before making my way there," He said leaving her dorm room, Lizzie just nodded at him. She kept looking through her closet looking for something to wear. She had finally chosen a black tight skirt with a white crop to, paired with her red boots. After getting changed, she made her way to the old mill. When she arrived she saw Sebastian talking to a girl. She had seen the girl around the school, she was a vampire. Lizzie felt jealousy flood her body. She had always been insecure when it came to relationships. Sebastian had shown her that he truly cares about her, but she still couldn't shake what he was feeling. Sebastian saw Lizzie at the old mill. He stopped the conversation he was having with the girl and made his way over to her.

"I see you found something to wear after all. You look absolutely stunning Elizabeth," he said walking up to her.

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be talking to your new friend over there," she said, giving him a serious look.

"Come on, Elizabeth, she is just an acquaintance. Nothing more," he said

"So then you wouldn't mind if I hang out with my acquaintances?" She asked

"Of course not, you are free to be with whomever you want to," He said

"Okay then, I'm going go and to talk to my friends over there," Lizzie said making her way to a guy. He had seen her talk to him around school and every time he had seen them together jealousy flooded his body. Sebastian went back to talk to the girl he was talking to before. Sebastian kept an eye on Lizzie, he knew she was trying to make him jealous, but she wasn't going to succeed.

Lizzie was flirting with the guy she was talking to. She could feel Sebastian's gaze on her. She figured that at any moment he would break. Lizzie just kept flirting with him, until Sebastian came over to them.

"Elizabeth, can I speak with you for a moment?" Sebastian asked. They made their way deeper into the woods.

"What can I help you with?" she said trying to hide the smirk from forming on her face.

"What is it exactly you are trying to accomplish?" he asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said sending him a smirk.

"Oh, I think you do, Elizabeth. And let me tell you it's working," He said getting closer to her.

"Is it now?" She asked getting closer to him. They were merely inches away from each other. Sebastian closed the gap between them and vamp sped them to one of the nearest trees. He pressed their bodies together. Lizzie was confused at their new whereabouts but quickly adjusted to her new surroundings. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Sebastian started to trail kisses down her neck, Lizzie lt out a moan, which made Sebastian smirk. Lizzie and Sebastian made their way to her room to continue what they were doing. She knew she had won this round but there were many more to come.

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this**__** part. Sorry for not making it longer I just haven't been feeling well today. If you any suggestions for a one shot feel free to say it. **_


	4. Oh Hell No!

_**Alaric meets Sebastian **_

Lizzie was nervous for Sebastian to meet Alaric, she knew her dad would never approve of her dating a vampire, especially one who was over 600 years old. She didn't know how her dad was going to react and she didn't want to find out yet. So she wanted to hold on the dad meets the boyfriend encounter. Lizzie and Sebastian were in the town square, he had insisted on accompanying her do run some errands. Lizzie saw her father from a distance talking to the sheriff. Lizzie knew her father would see her, so she immediately turned around, grabbing Sebastian's hand pulling them out of her father's view.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" He asked confused at her actions.

"My dad's there, I can't let him see us," Lizzie said making sure her father hadn't seen them.

"And why not?" He asked

"Well because he doesn't know that we are together," Lizzie said

"And why doesn't he know? I wasn't aware we were a secret," He said

"We're not, it's just a secret from my father," Lizzie said giving him a nervous smile

"Why don't you want him to know?" He asked

"Well because I know my dad, he'll never approve of me dating a vampire. He's just weird like that," Lizzie said

"You won't know what he'll say until you tell him," Sebastian said

"Fine, I'll tell him," Lizzie said. They made their way to where Alaric was.

"Hey dad," Lizzie said

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He said

"Nothing I was just running some errands," She said

"Who's your friend?" Alaric asked

"This is Sebastian, he's my boyfriend," Lizzie said nervously, not knowing how her father would react.

"Good to meet you, Sebastian," Alaric said extending his hand

"Good to meet you, Mr. Saltzman," Sebastian said shaking Alaric's hand. Lizzie's nerves just got worse because she had to tell her father Sebastian was a vampire.

"There's something you should know, but I don't think we should tell you here," Lizzie said, she couldn't tell her dad Sebastian was a vampire in front of everyone. Alaric was confused about Lizzie's actions, he didn't know what else she had to say. They made their way towards the boarding house. On their way, Lizzie mentally prepared what she was going to say and prepared for her dads' reaction.

"What is it you wanted to say?" Alaric asked

"Well I think you should know that Sebastian is a 600-year-old vampire who was desiccated under the school for over 500 years," Lizzie said

"What?!" Alaric said loudly

"I think you might've known there was someone desiccated under the school. MG and Kaleb went to you to ask whether they should wake him or not," Lizzie said

"Yea they also said that he killed a lot of people when he was awake," Alaric said

"But he's not like that anymore, I trust him," Lizzie said taking a hold of Sebastian's hand.

"Elizabeth, I don't approve," Alaric said

"Dad, he's like another version of uncle Damon, he proved that he could change," Lizzie said

"Well, in that case, I don't approve even more," Alaric said

"Mr. Saltzman when I met Elizabeth she allowed me to see things differently. Yes, I've made mistakes and I'll live with them for the rest of my life but I give you my word that I would never do anything to put Elizabeth in any danger," Sebastian said. Alaric could see how much Sebastian cared for Lizzie and how much Lizzie cared for Sebastian.

"Fine, but if you do anything to hurt her I will drive a wooden stake through your heart," Alaric said

"I would never hurt her," Sebastian said

Lizzie was now able to breathe properly. She worried that her dad would not approve of her and Sebastian but he was able to get around the fact that she was dating a vampire. She knew her dad would never 100% approve of them but what mattered was that cared for each other. Her dad was just going to have to get used to the idea of them.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this part. if you have any sizzie ideas feel free to send them.


	5. Holiday Cheer

_**Sizzie holiday **_

* * *

Christmas has always been Lizzie's favorite holiday. Although this year was different. When the school year had started she met someone at the old mill, Sebastian. When she first met him, she immediately felt attracted to him. But she was then told he wasn't real, which was not the case. He was desiccated under the school grounds. When he finally woke up, the first thing he did was go and see her. He explained everything to her, she wasn't mad at him for covering the truth, she was just glad she wasn't hallucinating boyfriends. Sebastian was new to everything so Lizzie made it a priority to help him understand the holidays.

It was Christmas eve, so Lizzie woke up bright and early and got ready. Since Sebastian was a student at the school she made her way to his dorm. She quietly opened the door not wanting to wake him in case he was still sleeping considering it was early. When she opened the door he saw Sebastian's bareback.

"Sorry, I should've knocked," Lizzie said

"It's okay Elizabeth. Can I help you?" He said putting his shirt on.

"Oh, I was going to invite you to go with me to town. It's Christmas and they usually do something in the town square." She said

"I would love to accompany you," Sebastian said putting on his shirt.

"Great, we should go get something to eat before we go," Lizzie said. They made their way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Lizzie grabbed a bowl with some cereal, while Sebastian grabbed a blood bag. After they finished their food they made their way into town.

"So what exactly is this festivity you are fond of?" Sebastian asked

"It's called Christmas, basically just a day to spend with family, exchange presents and drink a lot of eggnog. It's a lot of different things involved, here in Mystic falls they usually have the tree lighting ceremony later and other different things around town. I don't usually come into town but I thought I could show you around," Lizzie said

"Sound great," Sebastian simply said. They walked around town for a almost three hours until they stopped at the Mystic Tap.

"So did you like it?" Lizzie asked sitting at a table,

"Yea it was new, although everything is new now," Sebastian said

"Yea, I hope you're adjusting well to everything," Lizzie said

"I am, thanks to you. You've helped me adjust well," Sebastian said smiling at her

"You're very welcome," She said sending him a smile back,

"So what should we do now?" He asked

"Well I thought we could go back to the school, go to my dorm and watch some movies, then we could come back before the tree lighting ceremony," Lizzie said

"That sounds amazing," Sebastian said. They both got up and left the Mystic Tap, making their way back to the boarding house.

When they arrived, they went to Lizzie's dorm and put on some movies. She just wanted to stay in bed with Sebastian. They were laying in bed, Lizzie wrapped in Sebastian's arms, she could feel her eyes closing. Sebastian could feel Lizzie falling asleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he just let her sleep. A few hours later Lizzie woke up still wrapped in Sebastian's arms, they both had fallen asleep. Once he felt Lizzie wake up, he woke up.

"I guess I was really tired," Lizzie said facing Sebastian

"It's okay, I didn't mind at all," He said

"I think we should make our way to the tree lighting ceremony," she said getting up. Sebastian got up and left the room alongside Lizzie. They arrived at the town square where they were going to light up the tree.

"Elizabeth, what is that?" Sebastian asked pointing at something hanging from the ceiling.

"That is mistletoe, basically people hang it on a doorway to kiss the person they care about," Lizzie said. They watched them light up the tree, they just stayed there for a while until they decided to make their way to the boarding house since it was getting late. Sebastian had accompanied Lizzie to her room, making sure she was safe.

"Thank you for accompanying me to my room," Lizzie said

"My pleasure. Look up," Sebastian said, making Lizzie look up and seeing mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

"Mistletoe, when did you put that there?" Lizzie said

"When we got back I asked Josette to place it there," Sebastian said. He leaned in close to Lizzie, while she leaned in as well. He closed the gap between them capturing her lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist, while her hands were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to him. This was definitely her favorite Christmas out of all of them. She hoped for more times like this one.

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this part. Feel free to leave any suggestions if you have any and I will try to write them. **_


	6. Complicated Feelings

_**Lizzie gets jealous when girls at the Salvatore School flirt with Sebastian + Hope and Lizzie talk about him**_

Much to Lizzie's dismay, Sebastian had joined the Salvatore school. She had told her father that Sebastian, who was a really old vampire basically teen Dracula, was joining the school. Her father was not too happy about it but he had told Lizzie to not give him the boot just yet, at least not until he checked him out and figured out his intentions. Lizzie was just going to suck it up and deal with the fact Sebastian was going to attend the school.

She still needed to figure out her feelings for Sebastian. There was a part of her that hated him for making her feel crazy but there was another part of her that wanted to be with him. For the time being she had just decided to be mad at him and Mg for lying to her. Her friendship with Mg was going to take a while to be repaired but her relationship with Sebastian was just complicated. She had so many feelings towards him and she didn't know what to do about them. She hadn't talked to him since she found out he was real. He'd tried talking to her but she walked away every time he got close.

Lizzie was making her way to class when she saw Sebastian talking to another girl in the hallway. The girl was laughing at something Sebastian was saying. She felt jealousy flood her body. She knew she shouldn't be jealous because her and Sebastian weren't together. She glared at Sebastian and the girl before turning around. Sebastian saw her glared at him.

Lizzie bumped into Hope walking down the hall. Her and Lizzie had become closer since she came out of the pit.

"I hate him," Lizzie said confusing Hope

"Hate who?" Hope asked

"Sebastian," Lizzie said

"Oh, how is that going?" Hope asked  
"Well, now that he's enrolled I see him everywhere. Like just now, I just saw him flirting with some girl," Lizzie said annoyed

"Are you jealous?" Hope asked curiously

"Me, jealous? Please, why would I be jealous?" Lizzie said

"Well because you like him," Hope said simply

"I do not like him, I hate him," Lizzie said defensively

"Come on Lizzie, you like him. You've liked him since you met him. And I know he lied to you but give him a chance. He seems like a good guy," Hope said

"You're supposed to be on my side Hope MIkaelson, not his," Lizzie said

"I am on your side but if you alienate him when you're ready he's not going to be there anymore," Hope said

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Lizzie said making her way to find Sebastian

Lizzie was looking for Sebastian when he saw the same girl that was talking with Sebastian go in for a kiss. She felt anger, betrayal, sadness all at once. She wanted to over there and slap the girl but she wouldn't instead she turned around and left. Sebastian was confused at the actions of the girl and pulled away, he turned around and saw Lizzie leaving. She followed after her, he guessed she had seen what had happened.

"Elizabeth," Sebastian said following after her

"What?" Lizzie said harshly turning around

"Are you okay?" He asked

"No, I'm not okay. I hate you for what you made me go through, but I also care about you no matter how much I try to convince myself I don't," Lizzie said

"Elizabeth you know it was never my intention to hurt you, I am truly sorry for the pain you endured," Sebastian said

"But you still did. When we talked after I found out you were real, you said you care about me, but then I see you kissing another girl," Lizzie said angrily

"I do care about you, and I did not kiss that girl, nor I wanted too. You are the only girl I would want to kiss," Sebastian said getting closer to her.

"Well, what if I don't want to kiss you," Lizzie said coming out as a whisper walking closer to him.

"Well, then I'll wait till you are ready," Sebastian said leaning in as if he was going to kiss her but then pulled away, turning around about to leave.

"Wait," Lizzie said walking up to him and pressing her lips against his. Sebastian deepened the kiss grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Lizzie pulled away.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did, I still hate you. But right now I don't care," Lizzie said pulling him closer to her and pressing her lips against his.

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to send in prompts and I will try to write them.**_


	7. I'll Find A Way

_**Sebastian learns about the merge**_

Lizzie was in her room doing some research about the merge. She had been using her spare time to try to find a way to prevent, so far she had no luck. Her mother had been traveling the world trying to find the answer she needed to prevent the merge. Although the merge wasn't until a few years, she still wanted to know any possibilities to prevent the merge. She had to know if she was going to die in a couple of years. She was deep into her research she didn't notice Sebastian coming into the room.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Sebastian asked coming into the room, scaring Lizzie. She put all her research books under her pillow so Sebastian wouldn't see them, but she was too late.

"Nothing, just catching up on some homework," Lizzie lied, Sebastian knew she was lying.

"Why did you hide it under your pillow?" He asked

"No reason," Lizzie said looking away

"Elizabeth you are a terrible liar, what is it you are hiding?" He asked

"It's nothing really," Lizzie said

"Come on, Elizabeth, this is clearly bothering you. Let me help you," he said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Fine here," Lizzie said pulling out the book underneath her pillow. She handed the book to Sebastian, he grabbed it and read the cover, _The Gemini Coven. _

"What is this?" Sebastian asked

"I've been doing research about my ancestors," She said, she didn't want to tell Sebastian about the merge because he would just worry about her and she didn't want to be looked at differently. But she knew she had to tell him.

"Why?" He asked curiously

"In our coven, when twins turn 22 they have to perform this thing called the merge. It decides who the next leader of the coven is. Josie and I are the last two remaining members which mean we have to perform the merge. The stronger twin wins the merge becoming the leader of the coven, absorbing the other twin. The weaker twin dies," Lizzie said. Sebastian was shocked at what he was learning.

"We shall figure out a way to stop it. There has to be a loophole to avoid it," Sebastian said, panic in his voice.

"There isn't a way to stop it. My mom has gone all over the world trying to find answers, but she hasn't found anything. Josie researched the Gemini coven all summer. And I've been doing the same in the spare time I have. There is no way to stop it, which means that in a couple of years I'm going to die. Josie is much stronger than I am, she's going to win," Lizzie said tears running down her cheek.

"I am not going to let you die Elizabeth. I have already witnessed the death of my first love, I am not going to watch you die. I will help you figure out a way to avoid this fate. You are not alone in this, I'm going to be there every step of the way, trying to figure out a way to stop this," Sebastian said. He had already witnessed the death of his great love Cassandra and he was not going to lose someone else he loved.

"Thank you," Lizzie said softly, leaning into him. She put her head on his chest as Sebastian wrapped his arms around her. Sebastian was willing to do whatever it took to protect Lizzie. He was going to keep her safe no matter the cost.


	8. Welcome To The 21st Century

_**Lizzie teaching Sebastian the ways of the 21st Century**_

After Lizzie found out Sebastian was real, she was mad because both Mg and Sebastian had made her feel crazy. Before she met Sebastian she was finally in a healthy state mentally. She just wanted to start over forgetting the past year's events. When she met Sebastian she thought she had met someone who had finally cared about her, someone who didn't know anything about her, someone she could start over with. When Mg had told her that Sebastian wasn't real, her whole world shattered around her. But she had finally found out the truth, Sebastian was real and he really did care about her. She still hated him for making her feel crazy, although she felt something towards him. Since Sebastian had been desiccated for over 500 years, she guessed he could use some help to adjust to society, especially to the 21st century where all the rules to being a vampire have changed. Plus her dad had asked her to help him adjust to things. She quickly changed her clothes and made her way to the main area to look for Sebastian.

"Hey, so I wanted to help you adjust to living in the 21st century. Obviously, things have changed from when you were first desiccated to now. I want to help you adjust." Lizzie said

"Sure Elizabeth, I'll accept your help," Sebastian said. When he had awoken things had changed drastically. He needed to adjust to his new surroundings. He figured who better to help him than Elizabeth, who he had fallen for.

"Great, first I think we need to get you a change of clothes. I mean no offense but what you have on is a bit outdated. Plus you've been wearing that since you were desiccated," Lizzie said

"Okay, where do you suggest I get something new to wear?" Sebastian asked

"Follow me," Lizzie said taking them to a closed-off hall.

"Where are we Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked confused at where they were going

"This used to be Damon Salvatore's bedroom. I figured we go through the things here and pick you something out to wear. You too look like you have the same style so I thought why not," Lizzie said entering the room and going straight to the closet. When Damon gave the Salvatore house to Alaric he had told him to block off that hallway since it was where Stefan's and Damon's rooms were. Lizzie went to the closet to pick something out for Sebastian. She picked a dark-colored v-neck with a pair of dark jeans, a black leather jacket paired off with boots.

"Here try it on," Lizzie said coming out of the closet, handing Sebastian the outfit. Sebastian went into the bathroom to change into what Lizzie had given him. Lizzie sat on the bed waiting for Sebastian to come out. After about five minutes Sebastian finally came out. Lizzie was stunned at how good he looked.

"It looks good," Lizzie said smiling at him.

"Thank you. So what now?" He asked

"Now I think we need a lesson on drinking blood," Lizzie said

"What is it that you mean?" He asked

"Well, obviously a lot has changed since you were desiccated. Now you can't just go around drinking from humans. So I thought we could go into town and try to control your bloodlust," Lizzie leaving the boarding house and making their way into town.

"You know Elizabeth, I don't really have trouble controlling my bloodlust. It's just that I haven't fed in over 500 years. I have to get used to it again." Sebastian said

"Still you have to learn control over it again. Mystic falls was different years ago, this town was filled with vampires, people knew what roamed the woods at night, and the people who are still alive from that time still remember. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention to the school. Only some people know the truth of what lied behind the gates," Lizzie said

"So why exactly are we going into town, where it's filled with people?" Sebastian asked

"So you can be around people and get used to it," Lizzie said, Sebastian nodded in agreement. They walked silently until they made it into town.

"I have a question, how am I supposed to get my blood? You've stated that I am not allowed to feed on humans," Sebastian asked

"Well the school has blood bags, they are provided to the students," Lizzie said

"Are they human blood?" He asked

"No, it's not human blood, it's animal blood," Lizzie asked

"Am I just supposed to drink animal blood? I am a vampire, we have to feed on human blood," Sebastian said

"Well it's either animal blood or you don't feed. It's the school's rule, some vampires can't control when they feed, which is why they have to feed on animal blood," Lizzie said

"Fine, I will deal with drinking animal blood," Sebastian said

"Good," Lizzie said, they walked in silence

"So, Elizabeth what else is there to do in this town?" He asked

"Nothing much, it can get pretty boring. Well, you know aside from the monsters, but that can also get boring," She said

"Can I ask you a question, Elizabeth?" He asked

"You're still going to ask it so go ahead," She said

"Why are you helping me?" He asked Lizzie was taken aback by his question

"Well, because my dad asked me to help you, he doesn't want you feeding on the locals, that's why," Lizzie said

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Sebastian asked

"Yes, what other reason would there be?" She asked

"Well, I think you fancy me," He simply said

"I do not _fancy _you, I hate you. You made me feel crazy, I know the truth, but it doesn't change what I felt," Lizzie said

"I get it, but you still fancy me," Sebastian said arching his brow

"Do not," Lizzie said back

"Believe what you want, Elizabeth, I know the truth," He said

"And what truth is that?" She whispered

"You fancy me," Sebastian said. Lizzie leaned in and kissed him, she couldn't keep denying it, even if she wanted to. Moments later she pulled away.

"This never happened," Lizzie said moving away from Sebastian and continued walking. Sebastian smiled at her, she didn't want to show any feelings towards him but in the end, she couldn't resist herself. He could get used to living in the 21st century, especially with Elizabeth by his side.


	9. Will She Approve?

_**Caroline meets Sebastian **_

Lizzie hadn't seen her mom since she went to Europe for the summer and now she was coming back to the school. She hadn't talked to her mom every since the summer. With everything that was going on, she had spaced. Caroline had called Alaric and told him she was coming to visit the girls, he told Lizzie and Josie. Josie was excited to see her mom but for Lizzie it was different. Panic overtook her body, her mom didn't know she was dating Sebastian and was afraid of what she would say. Sebastian was from a different time, he has killed people. What if her mother didn't approve of him because of his past. She knew she couldn't really say anything bad because she had a thing with Klaus Mikelson, who was a murderous werewolf vampire hybrid. She was still nervous about Sebastian meeting her mom. So instead of dealing with the situation she just decided to avoid it.

She and Sebastian were in hanging out in her dorm room, laying down on her bed. When suddenly someone came through the door startling both Lizzie and Sebastian, it was Josie.

"Josie, what the hell? You scared the hell you of me," Lizzie said sitting up on her bed.

"Sorry, I just came to tell you that mom just got here," Josie said, fear flooding Lizzie's body.

"Oh god, okay, uh… Sebastian, you need to go, I will come to find you later," She said giving Sebastian a quick kiss before he left.

"Why did you kick Sebastian out? Don't you want him to meet mom?" Josie said confused at her sister's actions.

"Well yeah but I don't mom to be disappointed. Sebastian is a great guy but what if mom doesn't approve," Lizzie said

"Lizzie, mom will not disapprove of Sebastian. He has proven that he really cares about you. And whatever he has done in the past, he's redeemed himself" Josie said

"I know, but what if she doesn't get that?" Lizzie said

"Lizzie, mom had a thing with Klaus Mikaelson, who murdered a lot of people, I think she'll get it," Josie said, Lizzie realized she had a point.

"I guess you have a point," Lizzie said. They both made their way to greet their mom in Alaric's office.

"Girls!" Caroline said standing up to hug the girls. "I've missed you guys so much,"

"We've missed you too, mom," The girls said in unison

"I think we should go for a walk and catch up, what do you say?" Caroline said smiling.

"Sure," Josie said. They left the office and made their way outside,

"So what's new with guys?" Caroline asked

"Nothing much, you know the usual," Lizzie said

"Well Lizzie has something she wants to tell you," Josie said, Lizzie looked at her sister in disbelief

"About what?" Caroline asked confused

"About someone, she's been seeing," Josie said

"Lizzie, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"It slipped my mind," She said

"I want to know more, what's his name?"Caroline asked her daughter

"His name is Sebastian, he's a vampire," Lizzie said

"What's he like?" Caroline asked curiously

"Well he's not from this time, um...he was desiccated for almost 500 years by his ex-lover. Uh… he killed a lot of people back then, but now he hasn't killed anyone. I really care about him and he cares about me too," Lizzie said nervously

"Wow," Caroline said taken aback, she didn't expect her daughter to be dating a vampire who was over 500 years old. Like mother like daughter, she guessed.

"Please don't tell me you disapprove," Lizzie said

"I want to meet him first," Caroline said

"Why?" Lizzie asked

"Well because I want to know if he's really a good person," She responded

"Fine, come by my room later, Sebastian and I are studying together," Lizzie said, Caroline nodded in agreement. They spend about an hour catching up on what's been going on at the school.

**Later that day**

Lizzie and Sebastian were in her dorm. Lizzie was telling Sebastian about how Caroline wanted to meet him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Elizabeth," Sebastian asked sitting down on her bed.

"Nope, but she wants to meet you," Lizzie said

"Does she know what I am?" He asked

"That you're a vampire? Yeah, she knows," She said

"Does she know about my past?" He asked

"Some of it. Are you worried she won't approve?" She asked. She would have never guessed Sebastian would worry about meeting her mother.

"Perhaps," He responded, Lizzie, chuckled at his response

"Don't worry, even if she doesn't approve it's going to take a lot more to get rid of me," Lizzie said sitting on his lap.

"I would never want to get rid of you," He said pressing his lips onto hers. Lizzie tangled her hands in his hair, while his hands were on her hips pulling her closer. They stayed like that, lips pressed against each other, bodies moving in sync until suddenly Sebastian stopped them.

"Why did you stop?" Lizzie asked panting

"Someone is coming," Sebastian said, Lizzie's eyes widened and quickly got up from Sebastian. They both sat on the bed grabbing a book to make it look like they were studying. Caroline came into the room.

"Mom," Lizzie said trying to act like she wasn't just about to have sex with Sebastian.

"Uhh… mom this is Sebastian," Lizzie said getting up from the bed.

"It's good to meet you, Sebastian," Caroline said extending her hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Forbes," Sebastian said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Caroline," Caroline said, Sebastian, nodded in agreement.

"Well, I should probably leave you to finish studying. It was nice meeting you, Sebastian and I look forward to talking to you soon," Caroline said to Sebastian, he nodded in agreement

"Lizzie, can you come with me for a second?" She asked her daughter. They made their way outside the room.

"You know I never imagined my daughter to end up with a vampire, let alone a 500 year old one. But he seems good for you," Caroline said

"You think so?" Lizzie asked

"Yea, you look happy with him," Caroline said

"I am, I'm very happy," Lizzie smiled softly

"Well, I'm going to go and let you back in there, I love you, Lizzie," Caroline said giving her daughter a hug.

"I love you too mom," Lizzie said making her way back Sebastian. Caroline was glad Lizzie had found someone who cared for her. She just wanted to see her daughter happy.

"So I think it's safe to say she approves," Lizzie said as she came back to the room

"Good, do you think we could go back to what we were doing before?" Sebastian said smirking,

"Definitely," Lizzie said getting back onto his lap and kissed him passionately. Minutes later, clothes were thrown on the floor and their bodies were tangled in one another's.

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this part. Would you guys be interested in another part of this, like Caroline and Sebastian talking about his past? If so then let me know and I would definitely write it. **_


	10. Friends With Benefits

**_WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT DO NOT READ, BUT IF YOU DO CONTINUE. THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY SMUT._**

* * *

_**Lizzie and Sebastian smut**_

Ever since their night together in the car, she just couldn't get enough of him. They hadn't talked about where they stood at the moment. Her body just needed him every second of the day. Lizzie didn't quite understand what she was feeling, all she knew was that she needed him. She went to the common area to find him.

"Sebastian, can you come with me for a second?" She asked. Sebastian stood up from where he was sitting and followed her to her room.

"What can I help you with Elizabeth?" He asked

"Don't talk," she said capturing his lips.

They entered her room, lips together. Sebastian ran his hands down her waist to her thighs to lift her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He sucked in a breath when he felt her pressed against him.

Lizzie trailed kisses along his neck, breathing in the strong masculine scent that was all Sebastian. She gasped as she felt his hands slide under the hem of her skirt to grab her ass. As a response she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding the material across his chest. Her fingers trailing across his muscles.

Sebastian kissed his way down her throat as he pushed her against the wall, moving his mouth back to her lips. His hands stroked along her thighs, his crotch grinding against her, moaning at the feel of her heat. She let her legs and stepped back from Sebastian. Lust darkening his gaze which made Lizzie swallow. Keeping her eyes on him she unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the ground, and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it across the room. She stood in front of him black lace bra and panties.

Sebastian was in awe, Lizzie looked gorgeous completely exposed to him. He ripped his shirt off throwing it to the side and was throwing her onto the bed in a second. He dragged his lips from her collarbone to the top of her breast, his hands reached behind to undo the clasp of her bra, moving his fingers to her shoulder where he slid the material down her arms and discarded it. Her breasts were free, and they were perfect. Full and soft, her perky nipples begged for his mouth. He didn't want to deny what her body wanted.

Lizzie moaned as Sebastian's mouth closed in around a nipple, his other hand massaging the neglected one, rolling her bud with his fingers. She sunk her hand in his hair, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of him worshiping her. Not wanting to be selfish she pushed Sebastian off and turned them around, so she was on top. She ran her nose against the skin of his chest as her hands reached the zipper of his jeans. She pushed the material over his hips as she left bites over his stomach, smirking at the groan he let out.

Sebastian leaned back on his hands to watch her. The feel of her hands and lips so close to where he wanted her drove him wild. Her blonde hair tickling his skin had his hips bucking before he could even think. His eyes rolled back as she pulled down his boxers and his big cock spring free. She licked her lips, and his member twitched, anticipation setting a fire in his veins. He wanted her so bad.

Lizzie continued to nip up his thighs, her hand curling around his solid length, moaning at how soft and smooth he was while being rock hard. Her mouth watered, she wanted to feel him in her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and licked a line from his base to his tip, swirling her tongue around his head. The groan he let out had her smirking. She wrapped her lips around him, slowly descending until he was touching the back of her throat, she swallowed.

Sebastian pulled her up and hungrily kissed her, groaning at the taste of her. As he plunged the depths of her mouth with his tongue, his fingers trailed down her sides to hook into her panties, which he pulled down her legs, his hand coming to slide a finger into her folds, and he groaned at finding her soaked.

Sebastian didn't hesitate. He kissed her mound sweetly, moving down until he was at her entrance, breathing in her scent before kissing her more intimately, his tongue stroking along her folds. He ran his hands up to the back of her thighs, then without warning, he held her up and placed her legs over his shoulders so he had full access to her.

Lizzie rocked her hips against his lips, moans falling from her lips steadily, her fingers switching between running through his hair to holding him against her. His mouth was heaven against her, his lips and tongue bringing her to such heights that she threatened to fall over the top with every swipe of his tongue. She placed her feet flat against his back and leaned back on her hands, thrusting her hips against him as she cried out in bliss. Her stomach tightening with her impending release.

Sebastian groaned in delight as he ate her out, his fingers curling into her hips as she trembled against him. He worked his mouth and tongue furiously against her until she was a spasming mess against him. She screamed out his name as she flooded with wetness, her walls tightening around his tongue as he stroked along her walls, tasting all she had to give him, not stopping until all she was capable of was cries and whimpers, and his cock was fully hard again.

Lizzie panted, his chest heaving up and down as her body still twitched in orgasm. Sebastian's body covered hers and his mouth latched on to the racing pulse in her neck, she could feel his hardness sliding along the wet lips of her pussy. Her core ached with the need to have him inside of her. She curled her legs around his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned against his ear, "Sebastian..."

Sebastian knew what she wanted because it was what he wanted. He slid his arm under her back, lifting her up slightly so that her back was arched. He covered her mouth with his, passionately kissing her, and then he slid his cock inside of her. He moaned at how perfect she felt, at how her walls clenched around his dick so gloriously, and when he pulled back to slide back in he couldn't help but moan again. She was so perfect under him. He pulled away from her lips, his free hand pushing a lock of hair away from her face to tuck behind her ear, his thumb stroking along her cheeks as he moaned, "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth."

She pulled his lips back down to hers, growing increasingly addicted to the feel of his mouth against hers, his kisses deep and searching as if he was looking for the answers of the universe in her mouth. Her hips moved against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, her pussy clenching around him as his length brought her to complete ecstasy. As he hit the sensitive spot inside her, she gasped against his mouth, her fingernails digging into his shoulders and running down his back-drawing blood.

Sebastian groaned and instinctively rolled his hips hard against her, the cry she let out had him do it again, and again, just to hear the undeniably sexy sounds of her pleasure. He rolled onto his back so that she was on top, his hands gliding to her waist to bounce her against him. He surged forward to take a nipple in his mouth, grunting as she began to twist her hips around him, impaling herself on his dick.

Lizzie released a repetition of loud cries, his hips moving frantically against him, her channel slicking as she felt her impending orgasm. She stared into his desire filled eyes, her mouth hung open as she moaned, her hips jerking sporadically, her fingers curling in his chest as she screamed in pure bliss, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian clutched her waist tight, pumping his cock into her a few more times before he growled, "Elizabeth!" And he bit her shoulder as his cock pulsed inside her clenching walls, releasing his come into her welcoming channel. She was too perfect around him, he felt his vision almost blackened as she milked him, her spasms feeling so good around him. He felt like he would never stop coming, load upon load releasing from his member before he collapsed boneless against her bed, Lizzie falling spent against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he tried to regain his breath, little bursts of electricity bursting through his veins.

Lizzie was completely satisfied. After taking a few minutes to recover, Lizzie spoke up.

"That was…" She started to say

"Amazing," He finished saying

"This doesn't mean we're okay, I just needed more convincing," Lizzie said, which earned a small chuckle from Sebastian.

"Has this convinced you yet?" he asked looking at her.

"I think I need some more," she same smirking. Sebastian got on top of her and kissed her. They spend the rest of the night giving each other pleasure, exploring every inch of their bodies.

* * *

**_Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed this part. I haven't written smut in such a long time, but I tried my best. Originally I was going to post this tomorrow but I remembered I have a family thing to do so I just posted it today. I am going to start posting more frequently since I am on break. _**


	11. Wrong Direction

_**What happens after Sebastian leaves the Salvatore School? Will he come back to Lizzie? Post 2x09**_

When Lizzie had learned that Sebastian had chosen to leave the school, she was broken. Sebastian was the first guy she really liked and liked her back. She didn't realize her feeling for him until it was too late. She was pretending it was just sex but she really cared for him, and now he was gone. After talking with her dad Lizzie went back to her room. She felt numb inside. Sebastian was gone and there was nothing to bring him back. She thought that he would choose to stay for her, but she was wrong.

After he had left the Salvatore school, Sebastian was lost. From the moment he woke up it was Elizabeth who he had connected to. He left her because he was stubborn and didn't want to follow simple rules. He made a mistake, now he was going to have to live with it. He knows he can't go back to the school, because Lizzie will never forgive him for leaving. He knows that she cares about him and he just left her without an explanation.

It's been days since Sebastian left, and Lizzie had been locked in her room. She just wanted to be alone, Sebastian leaving broke something inside of her. She didn't realize it but she loved him, even if she didn't want to admit it. Hope had been trying to cheer her up but nothing worked. Lizzie spent all day in bed, not wanting to eat or go out.

"She hadn't left her room for days," Hope said to Alaric and Josie

"We just have to give her some time. She and Sebastian had a weird thing going on. She cared about him and he just left," Josie said

"I thought he passed the test and you were going to let him stay, why did he leave?" Hope asked Alaric

"I asked Dorian to do some research on him. He found this _Sebastian The Merciless. _He's dangerous, but Landon helped me realize that everyone deserves a second chance to change. So I went to look for him and caught him feeding on a human. I gave him a choice to stay here but under my rules, he didn't want to follow orders so he left," Alaric said

"When Landon was talking to Sebastian, the way he talked about Lizzie it sounded like he really cares about her. Maybe he left to protect her, maybe he thought that being here he would hurt her," Hope said

"Whatever the reason is it doesn't matter now, he's gone," Alaric said as Lizzie entered his office

"Hey Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Josie said

"I just needed to get out of the room, I couldn't be there anymore," Lizzie said

"How are you feeling?" Hope asked worried for her friend

"I'm fine, I think Sebastian leaving was for the best," She lied. Lizzie knew she had to accept that he was gone and wasn't coming back. The sooner the better she thought.

It's been a couple of weeks since Sebastian left. Lizzie had finally gotten a sense of normal in her life once again. Lizzie was helping Josie figure out how to get rid of the dark magic inside the mora miserium. That had been keeping her mind of Sebastian. They dug through research trying to protect Josie from the dark magic just waiting to break free. Alaric's past was slowly becoming undone, the more they searched for answers to help Josie, the more the twins learned about their family. In particular Kai Parker and the merge. It all eventually led them to the prison world where they met Kai, their last surviving relative from their mother's side. He ended up escaping the prison world when they left. He was causing chaos around Mystic Falls and they couldn't stop him.

In the weeks that he was gone, Sebastian wondered not knowing where to go. He was lost, in an unrecognizable land. He fed on humans without care, because he knew he had nothing to lose. He had lost Elizabeth, the only person he cared for the most. It eventually became too much for Sebastian, living in isolation. So he decided to go back to the school and ask Elizabeth for a second chance.

Lizzie, Josie, Hope, and Alaric were trying to track down Kai. When they finally tracked him down, they threw everything they had at him but he still didn't go down. Kai had thrown Alaric against the wall, knockin him out. He had blasted Josie and Hope with a spell knocking them down. Kai was making his way over to Lizzie when suddenly his neck was snapped. When Kai's body fell to the floor, Sebastian body appeared from behind.

"Sebastian?" Lizzie said

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" He asked worried

"What are you doing here? You left," Lizzie said

"I made a mistake, I realized that I want to be here, with you," Sebastian said walking closer to her.

"I don't want you here. You left me without saying goodbye. Why, why did you leave?" Lizzie said sadness taking over.

"Because I thought I was protecting you. I thought that if I stayed here I would hurt you," Sebastian said grabbing Lizzie's hand and intertwining it with his.

"You hurt me by leaving, I didn't realize how much I wanted you to stay until you left. You didn't even say goodbye, that's what hurt the most," Lizzie said anger taking over

"I made a mistake and I hope you can forgive me. You are the first person who has made me feel something for the first time in over 400 years," He said

"I'm broken and I don't deserve to be with you. But I'm hoping for another chance," He finished saying moving his hand to cradle her cheek.

"The pain I felt while you were gone will take a while to heal, but I forgive you. If you ever leave again, there will be no more second chances," Lizzie said. She loved Sebastian even if it would take her a while to admit it. Sebastian leaned in, Lizzie meeting him halfway and then their lips touched. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Sebastian moved his hands and wrapped them around her waist pushing their bodies closer. Even though they were both broken, they would fix each other putting the pieces back together.

* * *

**I had to write this because my sizzie heart is broken. Even though I believe that Alaric desiccated Sebastian again I wrote this as of he actually left. I had a lot of fun ideas to write but this episode messed me up. Hope you guys like it.**


	12. Haunted By The Memories

_**After the witches hurt Sebastian, Lizzie goes after him. Sebastian opens up to Lizzie about his past. 2x09 based.**_

After stopping the witches from hurting Sebastian, Lizzie went to go find him. She needed to know he was okay. Even though Lizzie was putting up an act of not caring about him, deep down she did and she didn't want to see him get hurt. Lizzie looked all around the school trying to find him, her last stop was the gym. She found him with a sword in hand and was fighting with the sandbags that were placed there.

"Hey," Lizzie said entering the gym. Sebastian turned around as he heard her voice.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked

"I came to check on you, after what happened," Lizzie said fidgeting with her hands.

"Well I can assure you I am fine," Sebastian said hitting the bag one more time.

"Are you sure? What Alyssa said seemed to affect you," Lizzie said, she didn't know how to bring up what Alyssa had said about her.

"Well, wouldn't it affect you, if someone brought up your deepest darkest truths out," He said, what the witch had said was completely true. He was scared of the modern world because he didn't know if he could adjust, change in order to be with Elizabeth.

"Alyssa can be a bitch, she shouldn't have done that. She kept pushing and I'm sorry for what she did," Lizzie said,

"You did nothing wrong, Elizabeth. It is my fault, you phoenix friend warned me not to push any buttons," Sebastian said putting the sword down.

"Still I'm sorry," Lizzie said looking at Sebastian,

"What are you really doing here, Elizabeth? I thought you would be celebrating that I am leaving the school, considering that's what you wanted," Sebastian said his eyes on Lizzie

"I'll admit I did want you to leave, but now I'm not so sure. I don't know anything about you, Sebastian I don't know if I can trust you," Lizzie said walking closer to him.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" he asked her

"Part of the reason, yes. I just want to know more about you, Sebastian. I mean after all the time we've spent together, I deserve at least that," Lizzie said recapping all the times they've has sex all over the school. "_Now is not the time Lizzie,"_ she thought to herself

"Somethings are better unsaid," Sebastian said, he was afraid to let Lizzie in, afraid she would run when he told her the things he had done.

"Let me be the judge of that, I don't scare easy," she said. Lizzie saw the fear he had. Fear that she would run.

"When I was 8 years old my parents sold me to a merchant ship. I hated that life, so every port we sailed to I ran away with the crowd. They always found me again. They devised very special punishments for me," Sebastian said. Lizzie got closer to him taking a hold of his hand and intertwining it with hers. Sebastian looked at their hands intertwined together and smiled.

"They turned me into something dangerous. When I turned I didn't care about anything. I lived for the thrill of killing. Feeding whenever I wanted to, killing for no reason," Sebastian said

"What you did in the past, it doesn't matter to me. Because I know that isn't who you really are. You are better than that," Lizzie said moving her hand to cup his cheek.

"How can you be so sure? How can you be sure that isn't who I truly am?" Sebastian asked

"I just know. A person can't be all bad or all good, we are all in between. You have good in you, I've seen it. Nobody at this school is good, at any moment the vampire can't control their basic instinct to feed, the wolves lose control when they turn, and the witches when we can't control our emotions we destroy everything in our paths. My point is that we all have darkness in us, but we also have good. I know you're not bad, you're just like everyone at this school," Lizzie said smiling at him. Sebastian leaned in and kissed Lizzie. She was first taken aback, but then kissed him back. Their lips moving in sync. After a few minutes of making out, Lizzie pulled away.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling

"For not running away when I told you about my past," He said

"Trust me, you're going to have to do a lot more for me to leave," Lizzie said smirking at him. Lizzie wasn't afraid of him, she knew his past now and if anything it just made her fall for him more. Sebastian now knew that Lizzie wouldn't run because of his past which made him love her even more. He was falling in love with her, but how long would it truly last?

* * *

**_Authors note: I hope you guys enjoy this part. I'm really sorry if it's bad, I just on a lot of pain meds and Idk what is going on anymore. But still I hope you liked it._**


	13. We Didn't Say Goodbye

_**Sizzie AU, in which Sebastian gets hurt.**_

Much to Lizzie's dismay, Sebastian had stayed at the school, once her dad saw he posed no danger. Although Sebastian wasn't really a team player, he had been helping them take down Malivore monsters. Lizzie took those as opportunities to take shots at him. Which he responded to by making remarks at her. Lizzie didn't want to admit her feelings for him, mostly because he did lie to her about him being desiccated. Although Lizzie couldn't deny her physical attraction for him, she wasn't going to go there with him...anymore.

Lizzie was in her room, getting changed when she got a text from Hope, 911- meet by the front gate. She finished getting ready and made her way downstairs where she bumped into Sebastian.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked when she realized it was Sebastian.

"Milton told me we have another problem," Sebastian explained

"We do, but you're staying here, we have it handled," She glared at him

"And miss an opportunity to spend time with you, never," Sebastian said smirking. Lizzie rolled her eyes at him.

"You know Elizabeth, one of these days, you're going to have to admit your true feelings," He said raising a brow

"My true feeling about what?" Lizzie asked confused at his remark

"Well about me of course," He said

"I don't have feelings for you whatsoever," She said trying to make it sound believable.

"Believe what you want, Elizabeth, but I know the truth," He said as he walked out of the school to make his way to the gate of the school. On their way there, they spend the whole trip making remarks at each other. They arrived at the front gat and Hope and Josie were already there.

"What are we dealing with this time?" Lizzie asked as she and Sebastian joined the group.

"A hunter," Hope said

"This was your 911 text for, a hunter," Lizzie responded confused

"It's a vampire hunter," Josie said

"How do you know?" Lizzie asked

"Just talked with dad and there have been a trail of desiccated corpses, leading up to here in Mystic Falls," Josie said explaining the situation

"What do we do now?" Lizzie asked worriedly

"Dad already set an evacuation for all the vampires, the witches have cloaked them," Josie said to her sister

"You have to go to Sebastian," Lizzie said turning to him

"I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth," He responded, there was no way he was going to leave Lizzie there. Although he knew she was more than capable to take care of herself.

"Sebastian he's a vampire hunter, and you're a vampire, you have to go," she said, annoyed

"I am not leaving you here," Sebastian responded

"I can take care of myself," she shot back

"Can you to have this argument another time, we have a bigger problem right now," Hope said breaking their argument. They saw a man emerge from the shadows.

"Well then just hide, if he sees you, he'll kill you," Lizzie said, which Sebastian agreed to.

"Well is nobody going to invite me in," the man said

"Who the hell are you," Hope asked

"My name is Samuel, I heard so much about this school. Home to the supernatural, werewolves, witches, and vampires. But I'm more interested in the vampires, so if you could just hand them over, I'll kill them and then I'll be on my way," He said

"Can't really do that, you see they're all gone," Lizzie said shrugging her shoulders

"Well, then I'm going to have to do with you three, I've never killed witches before, won't be that hard," Samuel said, taking a hold of his crossbow and shooting Hope first in the leg.

"You see I have a method to my killings, I like to see them suffer," He said. Josie and Lizzie siphoned magic from the school, the said something under their breath, which knocked down Samuel.

"Nice try," He said as he shot a dart at Josie which knocked her out. He grabbed a wooden stake and was aiming at Lizzie. He was about to stab her with it, but Sebastian vamp sped in front of it.

"Guess I did get to kill a vampire after all," Samuel said. Lizzie was taken aback at what had just happened. Samuel was going to stake her but Sebastian saved her. Sebastian's body fell to the ground, his skin starting to desiccate. Hope was able to take the arrow out of her leg. She hit Samuel with a powerful spell that killed him instantly.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening," Lizzie said kneeling down, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sebastian was dead, he died to save her.

"You can't be dead, come on Sebastian open your eyes, please just open your eyes," She repeated, Lizzie grabbed his head placing it on her lap, she just wanted him to open his eyes.

"Lizzie he's gone," Hope said

"No, he's not, he can't be," Lizzie said as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Let's bring him back inside," Hope said. She took Sebastian's body, while Lizzie took an unconscious Josie inside. Hope placed Sebastian on the couch, while Lizzie placed Josie, who was starting to wake up, on one of the chairs. That was when Alaric appeared from behind them.

"What happened?" He asked

"We took care of the hunter, but Sebastian he...uhh...he was killed trying to save Lizzie," Hope explained to him.

"Come on Sebastian, please come back to me. There are so many things I need to tell you, things I wish I had said before. I love you, from the first moment I met you I was drawn to you. I fell for you and no matter how much I try to deny it, I love you. So you have to come back to me, so we can be together," Lizzie said as she held Sebastian's hand as she cried.

"There has to be a way to bring him back," Lizzie said turning to Hope

"There's no way to bring him back, I'm sorry," Hope said

"There has to be, I have to get him back, please," Lizzie pleaded as she cried harder.

"You'll die if you try to bring him back, it'll require a lot of black magic," she said

"I don't care what the price is, I need him back," Lizzie said, she just wanted Sebastian back to tell him all the things he made her feel.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it," Hope said, she wasn't going to risk her friend's life

"Please, I just need him back," Lizzie said falling to the ground as she cried harder, the lights starting to flicker.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Lizzie whispered. She felt as if she was going to burst. Sebastian died to save her, it should've been her. She had to bring him back, she needed him back. There were so many things left unsaid, she just wished she could've said I love you.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Authors note: I hope you guys liked this part. If you hate me for killing Sebastian, I'm sorry. Good news I'll probably post sizzie smut tomorrow or in the next couple of days, depends if I finish my homework._


	14. Liar

_**Post 2x10**_

The twins didn't know where they were, they had been in their room with Hope and suddenly they ended up somewhere else. Their surrounding looked familiar, they were at the school, but it looked different. They made their way to the main entrance, that was when they found their dad.

"Dad, where are we?" Lizzie asked confused

"The prison world," He responded

"I thought it was supposed to look identical," Josie said

"Not the one you just created, but the one you created when you were kids," he explained

"Why are we here?" Josie asked worriedly

"I'm guessing Alyssa Chang wanted to teach me a lesson," Alaric responded knowingly

"For what?" Lizzie asked

"The missed education of young minds," Sebastian said, everyone, turning around to face him.

"Sebastian?" Lizzie asked seeing him standing there in front of her. She was both happy to see him but confused at the same time as to why he was in the prison world.

"Hello, Elizabeth, fancy meeting you here," He said walking towards her looking over her shoulder to look at Alaric. Lizzie turned around to look at her father.

"What did you do, dad?" Lizzie asked she had to know why he had lied to her about Sebastian.

"He did the only thing he knew how to do when students disobey, send them here," Sebastian said

"What is he talking about, dad?" Lizzie asked wanting to know what her father had done.

"I brought Sebastian here, well Emma did. He was too dangerous to be at the school, I did this to protect you, Lizzie," Alaric said looking at his daughter, hoping she would understand his reasons.

"To protect me? From who, Sebastian?" She asked getting angry because of her father's lies.

"Yes, from him. He hurt you Elizabeth, he lied to you, " Alaric responded

"Did it ever occur to you that by lying to me, that would hurt me even more. You lied to me, you told me he left. You hurt me, he didn't. Yes, he lied to me and trust me I haven't forgotten but at least he tried to explain and I was trying to forgive him. But what you did was worst then what he did," Lizzie said angrily

"Elizabeth, you have to understand everything I did was to protect you. I didn't want to see you hurt, I was trying to help," He said, seeing how angry his daughter was at him.

"Do you even hear yourself, I don't need your protection, and when I needed it you weren't there. Did you ever feel bad when I was in your office crying at the fact that he had left when I broke down in your office at the fact Sebastian was gone," Lizzie said, trying to stop the tears from coming. Sebastian was behind her while she talked to her dad, she cared for him and his absence had affected her.

"Of course I did, but I knew you would get over it," Alaric said

"I can't believe you, you don't even regret it. I thought he had left because I wasn't good enough, I felt like I didn't deserve to be happy. That was all you accomplished, you just accomplished pain," Lizzie said a tear falling down her cheek.

"Elizabeth let me explain I-" He started saying but was cut off

"Don't, you've said enough," Lizzie said walking past Sebastian and walking out the door. Josie was about to follow her sister when she was stopped by Sebastian.

"I'll go," He told her, she smiled at him in agreement. Sebastian walked out of the house and went to look for Lizzie. He used his vampire speed and hearing to find her. He found her by the docks, she was sitting by the edge of the ledge looking over the water.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked as he walked closer to her

"What do you think?" She said shrugging her shoulders. Sebastian reached where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"Talk to me, Elizabeth," Sebastian said, he needed to know how she felt. It was never her intention to hurt her. It was the reason he wanted to leave school, to protect her.

"I'm just mad at my dad, he lied to me. He told me you had left school, and that you didn't want to stay," Lizzie said turning to face him.

"It wasn't just his fault Elizabeth. After I talked with Landon, I left school and fed on someone. Your father caught me, shot me with an arrow and gave me a choice to come back to the school for a second chance. But I knew that if I stayed I would end up hurting you, which is the last thing I would ever want to do. I said something to get your dad to kill me because it was the only way I would stay gone," Sebastian said

"So you wanted to go?" Lizzie asked hurt

"Only to protect you, the people in my life always end up dead. I didn't what that fate to fall upon you. Your father ended up sending me here, to live an eternity of misery," Sebastian said

"Why does everyone think I need to be protected, I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself," Lizzie said huffing

"Because we care about you. While I am angry at what your father did to me, I can also understand because your safety is all I care about," he said taking a hold of her hand and intertwining it with his, Lizzie smiled at his actions.

"You know I tried to push down all my feeling for you because I was still mad that you lied, but when you left it was the hardest thing ever. It made me realize that no matter how much I try to push down all my feeling for you, they're still there and not going anywhere," Lizzie said

"I am sorry for all the hurt I caused you, I hope one day you can forgive me," He said hurt in his eyes. Lizzie gave him a small smile.

"I forgive you because losing you made me realize how much I need you. Don't leave me again," Lizzie said looking at him in the eyes.

"I promise to never leave you again because I need you as well," Sebastian said. He leaned in to kiss her, Lizzie meeting him halfway. Their lips touched as if it was the very first time, the kiss was full of passion. After a couple of seconds, they parted and Lizzie placed her head on his shoulder hands still intertwined in one another's.

"We need to get out of here before my sociopath of an uncle kills us all," Lizzie said as if it something normal.

* * *

_**Author's note: Hi guys I hope you like this part. I was really inspired from the ending of episode 10. I know I said I was going to post smut but I didn't really like how it was and I wanted to hold off and take my time with it. **_


	15. Heaven

**_Different occasions in which Lizzie and Sebastian had sex_**

After their night on the hood of Damon Salvatore's car, Lizzie couldn't get enough of him. Alaric had allowed Sebastian to stay at the school while he made an official choice. Lizzie couldn't deny her physical attraction to Sebastian, but she could deny her feelings for him. After all, he had lied to her about who he was and his state. Every time Lizzie saw Sebastian, somehow they ended up in a dark corner of the school.

_Time For Class_

Sebastian was wondering the halls of the school trying getting to know the place better when he ran into Elizabeth.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Sebastian said sending her a smirk

"Sebastian, what do you want?" Lizzie said trying to act as if he didn't have an effect on her.

"I was just getting to know the school better," Sebastian said

"Have fun with that," Lizzie said forcing a smile, she started walking away when Sebastian grabbed her arm

"Could you help me?" Sebastian said

"Can't?" Lizzie said hitching her breath at Sebastian's touch

"Not even if I can give you what you desire," Sebastian said in a husky voice, it made Lizzie want him even more.

"And what is it I desire?" She asked in a low voice. Sebastian responded by pulling her into a kiss. Lizzie was shocked at first but then kissed him back. She deepens the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth as Sebastian parts his lips. Lizzie was the first to pull away, Sebastian looks into her eyes and all he could see was lust. Lizzie grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the empty classrooms. As soon as they entered the classroom Lizzie locked the door to ensure no interruptions. She turned to Sebastian grabbing him by his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Sebastian cradled her face as they kissed. Not breaking their kiss, Lizzie pinned him against the wall her hands on his neck pulling him closer to her. Sebastian lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Sebastian sped them over to one of the tables. Sebastian slid off Lizzie's jacket throwing it to the side. He reached the hem of her shirt and took it off, his hands moving to her back to unclasp her bra. His hand cupped one of her breast massaging it. Lizzie threw her head back in pleasure. Lizzie ripped Sebastian's shirt open wanting to be skin to skin, she slid it off his body letting it fall to the ground. She took a second to admire his muscular body. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once again. It got to the point where Lizzie couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. "I need you, now," She said in between kisses. Sebastian reached to undo the zipper of her skirt, after taking it off he threw it to the side. Lizzie dragged her hands down his toned body until they reached his pants. She took off his belt and undid his pants. She needed him, fast not knowing how much longer she could take without having him.

"I need you, Sebastian," Lizzie moaned. Sebastian got even harder listening to her moan. In a quick movement, Sebastian thrust into her. Lizzie dug her nails into his shoulders from the pleasure Sebastian was giving her. She could feel herself getting close to her climax. Her moans getting louder, Sebastian could feel himself getting close as well. They both reached their climax at the same time, Lizzie's body feeling weak she used Sebastian's body as support. Sebastian slipped out of her, she let out a soft moan at the loss of him. Lizzie started to put her clothes back on trying to look presentable. Sebastian picked up his shirt buttoning it back, he adjusted himself back buttoning his pants.

"Well, you really do know what I desire," Lizzie said putting her jacket back on.

"No matter how much you try to deny it, I know your desires," Sebastian whispered in her ear. He winked at her and left the classroom. Lizzie was left alone in the empty classroom wanting more.

_Just A Little Taste_

Since waking up Sebastian's bloodlust was still not improving. Before he was desiccated Sebastian used to feed all the time, he didn't care. It was all just about the feed, feeling the blood run down his throat. It seemed as if he was hungry all the time. He did seem to have it controlled when he was around Elizabeth, but sometimes the hunger was just too much.

Lizzie and Sebastian were in her room making out. Sebastian had her pinned down on the bed. He reached the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Sebastian's mouth closed in around a nipple, his other one massaging the neglected one. She buried her hands in his hair, closing her eyes in the pleasure he was giving her. Lizzie wrapped her leg around his waist, wanting to feel all of him. She brought Sebastian up to her mouth kissing him deeply as if her life depended on it. Sebastian knew what she wanted, he undid the button from his jeans and threw them to the side. Lizzie undid the zipper from her skirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side. Sebastian grabbed her hips and slid f her thong, in one quick movement Sebastian thrust into her. She let out a moan as he felt him inside of her. Lizzie threw her head back in the pleasure he was giving her. He trailed kissed down her jaw and down her neck until settling on a spot, nibbling and sucking. He could feel himself losing control, he just wanted a little taste.

"I'm so close," Lizzie breath out, moaning louder as she could feel her climax building up. Sebastian picked up the pace, getting her to her climax faster. She let out a cry as she reached her release, Sebastian was not too far behind her. He could feel the veins under his eyes and fangs come out. Lizzie saw what was happening, she knew she should be scared but she wasn't, it just made her want him more.

"Do it," Lizzie said

"Are you sure, Elizabeth? I don't want to hurt you," Sebastian said

"I trust you," she responded. Sebastian bent down to leave soft and tender kisses on her neck, then sunk his fangs in. At first, all she felt was pain but then he started thrusting into her once again and that pain turned into pleasure. Sebastian couldn't believe how good she tasted, he knew that it would become an addiction but at that moment he couldn't stop. He picked up the pace as he took larger gulps, her blood running down her throat. Lizzie reached her release once again but this time it was 1000x better than she could ever imagine. The pain and pleasure she felt mixed together, it was a feeling she had never felt before and she wanted more. Sebastian pulled away from her neck not wanting to hurt her more.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm great, that was...amazing," She said smiling at him. They spend the next couple of hours intertwined with one another giving each other pleasure.

_Midnight Encounters_

Lizzie had been having nightmares for the past couple of days. It was always the same thing, her sister killing her. She feared that with all the darkness brewing inside her sister she might end up hurting her. Lizzie knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, so she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Lizzie was wearing a pair of black pajama shorts and a white tank top, she put on her robe and slippers and made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw Sebastian there drinking a blood bag.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think there was anybody here," Lizzie said

"Hello Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked

"I just came to grab a glass of water, I can't sleep," She responded making her way tot he cabinet to grab a glass.

"May I ask what is keeping you awake?" He asked putting down his blood bag and turning to look at her.

"I had a nightmare, it was Josie going full dark and killing me. It's been the same nightmare for a couple of days," Lizzie said putting her head down.

"Elizabeth, your sister loves you, she will never harm you," Sebastian said getting closer to Lizzie and caressing her cheek, she smiled at him in return. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until Lizzie leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and tender at first but then Lizzie slipped her tongue as Sebastian parted his lips to allow entrance. Sebastian took hold of her waist and pulled her closer. Lizzie let out a gasp as he pushed her against the fridge. Sebastian removed her robe letting it fall to the ground. Lizzie grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting her hands roam over his muscular toned body. Sebastian needed her, he ripped her tank top in half taking it off and threw it to the side. His hands reached the hem of her shorts and pulled them down, letting them fall to the ground. Sebastian undid his jeans, taking them off along with his boxers and threw it to the side. He hooked one of her legs around his waist, his hand reaching her to tear her panties, his finger rubbing her clit. Lizzie threw her head back in the pleasure he was providing her. She could feel him hard against her thigh.

"Sebastian, please," She begged. He knew what she wanted and he was more than happy to comply. In one swift movement, he entered her. Sebastian started thrusting into her, grunting as he felt so good being buried inside of her. Lizzie's became louder and they soon started to sound like whimpers. She could feel her climax building and it would only be a matter of time before she fell apart. His movements became faster. Both their moans and movements became slopier and louder, their release impending. As Lizzie reached her release she let out a loud cry, her body collapsed against his. Sebastian was not too far behind her, once he reached his release, Sebastian placed his hand above his her head to hold them up. He slipped out of her and placed back on the ground. Lizzie's legs felt like jelly, she could barely stand. She started putting her clothes back on, as Sebastian did the same. Lizzie couldn't believe she had sex with him again, her mind told her no but she couldn't deny the physical attraction she had to Sebastian.

"Thank you," Lizzie said giving him a small smile.

"For what, Elizabeth?" He asked

"For talking to me about my nightmare," Lizzie said

"If you ever feel the need to talk, just come find me. Also if you are ever up to more copulation," He smirked

"Seriously? You had to ruin the moment? Goodnight Sebastian," Lizzie said rolling her eyes at him

"Goodnight Elizabeth," He said. Lizzie left the kitchen and went back to her room. _Maybe having Sebastian at the school wouldn't be so bad_, she though.

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this part. I'm not really good at writing smut, but I hope I did a good job. I did take out a lot because I just didn't like certain parts. Don't forget to leave a comment and also what else you want me to write. **_


	16. it's All My Fault

_**Lizzie is turned into a heretic against her will. **_

As the twins, 22nd birthday neared, the thought about death stayed on their mind. Lizzie knew that when the time came and they had to merge Josie will be the one that won. She just wasn't as strong as she was. The thought about dying terrified her but there wasn't any other option. Lizzie knew that if she turned into a vampire it would stop the merge and she would be able to keep her magic, but she didn't want that. She barely had a grip on her magic, and becoming a vampire would make her lose the little control she had.

Lizzie and Sebastian have been together for years. He knew about the merge and what would happen when her 22nd birthday would arrive. The thought of losing her terrified him, he would do anything to keep her alive. But he knew that at the end of the day it was her choice, whether she would turn or not. He wasn't going to force her to make a life-changing decision if it wasn't what she wanted. If Lizzie didn't want to turn into a heretic then he just wanted to spend their last months together. They traveled the world after she left the school, she wanted to see everything before she died. They had returned back to Mystic Falls when she had turned 21, it was her last year and she wanted to spend it with her family. They had gotten an apartment in town.

Lizzie was on her way to meet Josie and Hope at the grill, she hadn't seen them since she and Sebastian left. Once she arrived at the grill she saw that Hope and Josie were already there.

"Starting without me?" Lizzie said making herself known.

"You're here," Josie said getting up to hug her sister

"I've missed you, Jo," Lizzie said hugging her back

"Hey Lizzie, I'm glad you're back," Hope said hugging her friend

"I'm happy to be back," Lizzie said taking a seat

"How long have you been in town?" Josie asked curiously

"For a couple of months. As soon as I turned 21 we came back," Lizzie said

"Why didn't you call? We would've come back," Hope asked

"Well I knew you were in New Orleans and Josie was in France and I just needed some time to adjust back," Lizzie said

"So how you've been?" Josie asked

"Surprisingly good, these last couple of years have been the best," She responded smiling

"Does that have anything to do with Sebastian?" Hope asked raising a brow

"Maybe," She said blushing "I don't know, ever since we left Mystic Falls things changed. We didn't have a target on our backs constantly, I felt free," She finished saying.

"I get it, I feel the same way. Even though New Orleans is still pretty dangerous, especially for a Mikaelson, it still feels like a breath of fresh air," Hope said

"You know our birthday is coming soon, in less than 6 six months," Josie said changing the topic

"Way to bring down the mood, Josie," Lizzie said, she didn't want to think about their upcoming birthday.

"I'm sorry, but we have to talk about it. Have you given any more thoughts about the offer?" Josie said. She didn't want to lose her sister, and this way was the only way to keep her alive.

"You mean turning into a heretic, yea I've thought about it and I'm not doing it. I've accepted that I am going to die and I'm okay with it," Lizzie said giving her sister a small smile.

"Has Sebastian?" Josie asked

"He supports my decision, he may not like it but it's my choice," Lizzie responded

"Lizzie, please you can't die. Turn it's the only way you'll live," Josie begged

"I can't Josie, I don't want to be a vampire. I've seen how much Sebastian has struggled to control his bloodlust and I don't want to go through that. I can barely control my magic and adding vampire powers I can't," Lizzie said

"I don't want to lose you, you're my sister," Josie said tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

"We've known this day was going to come, I made my peace with dying. It's time you made peace with it to," Lizzie knew how much Josie was feeling but at the end of the day it was her choice

"You may have given up, but I'm not," Josie said getting up from the table and leaving.

"She'll understand, she just needs more time," Hope said giving her an understanding look, Lizzie just smiled back.

After Josie the grill, she went to go talk to Sebastian if anyone could convince Lizzie to turn it would be him. She knocked on their apartment door and heard a voice coming from the other side.

"Who is it?" Sebastian called out

"It's me Josie," she responded. Sebastian opened the door and saw the brunette standing there.

"Josette, what can I do for you?" He asked moving to the side to allow Josie to enter.

"I need you to talk to Lizzie again, about turning into a vampire," Josie said

"I'm sorry but I can't. Elizabeth does not want that and I cannot for her to do it," Sebastian said even though it hurt to say it.

"Why? Don't you want her to live?" Josie said frustration coming from her voice.

"Of course I want her to live, but I cannot force her to do something she doesn't want. As much as it hurts me to know that in a couple of months she will be gone, she made her decision, a decision I cannot change," he understood where all her frustration was coming from because if it was up to him he would've already turned her a long time ago. But he knew Elizabeth didn't want that life.

"You've just given up, just like her," She said in disbelief

"It's not that I've given up, I am honoring her wishes," Sebastian said

"Yeah well I don't care about her wishes, I care about keeping her alive," Josie said raising her hand and snapped his neck.

"I'm sorry but I have to do whatever I can to ensures she survives," Josie said taking a syringe from her back and injecting it into Sebastian. She used it to draw some blood. After getting his blood Josie left the apartment and texted Lizzie to meet her at the Salvatore School. If Sebastian wasn't willing to do what was necessary to keep her alive she was.

Lizzie got a text from Josie saying to meet her at the school, which was odd but she went anyways. She got to the school and went to her father's office, entering she saw Josie waiting for her there.

"Hey, Jo, why did you want to meet here?" She asked her sister

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, it's just that I don't want to lose you. You're my sister and I can't sit back and wait for you to die when I know there was something I could do about it," Josie said

"I know, but like I said I made peace with it. When the time comes, I know I won't have any regrets. You won't lose me, I'll always be with you," Lizzie said hugging her sister

"I'm sorry," Josie whispered as she injected Sebastian's blood into her neck.

"What the hell was that?" Lizzie asked in confusion, putting her hand over her neck. Before she got an answer, Josie used her magic to snap her neck.

Sebastian woke up in pain. Josie had taken some of his blood, he knew what she was going to do. He quickly got up and called Lizzie but there was no answer. He called Hope after that.

"Hope, I need your help," He said leaving the apartment

"Sebastian? What do you need?" Hope asked she could hear the fear in his voice.

"Do you know where Elizabeth and Josette are?" He asked

"Uhh... I think they were going to the school. Why?" she responded confused

"I think Josette is planning on turning Elizabeth. She took my blood and snapped my neck," He said.

"I'll meet you there," Hope said hanging up the phone. He made his way to the Salvatore School, hoping he wasn't too late. He entered the school and made his way to Alaric's office. Once he got there he saw Lizzie on the floor unconscious.

"What have you done?" He asked kneeling down tot he ground

"I did what you wouldn't," Josie answered

"She didn't want this, you took her choice away," Sebastian said angrily. He placed Lizzie's head on his lap.

"I saved her," Josie responded, she knew that once her sister woke up she would probably hate her for what she did but at least she would be alive.

"You may have saved her, but she won't want to live this life. She's going to wish she had died," Sebastian said tears rolling down his cheek. He should've gotten there sooner, he should've saved her. Hope entered the office seeing Lizzie unconscious body on the floor and Sebastian next to her. They were too late.

It has been hours since Lizzie had died, Sebastian took her back to their apartment. It was only a matter of time before she would wake up. Sebastian blamed himself for what had happened if only he would've arrived sooner none of it would've happened. All of a sudden Lizzie shot up from the bed.

"What happened?" She asked confused

"Uh...your sister injected you with some of my blood and she killed you," Sebastian said

"No that can't be, that means that I'm-" Lizzie said but Sebastian cut her off

"You're in transition, yes," He said putting his head down.

"No I can't, I don't want this. I was ready to die, I don't want to be a vampire," Lizzie said as she began to cry

"I know Elizabeth, and I am so sorry that I couldn't have gotten there sooner to stop her, this is my fault," Sebastian blamed himself

"It's not your fault, you didn't kill me, Josie did. What happens now?" Lizzie said. Her choice was taken away from.

"Now you must decide whether you want to complete the transition or not. If you don't then you'll die, but if you do then all you have to do is feed," Sebastian said

"I never wanted this, I never wanted to turn," She said shaking her head, "But this wasn't how my story was supposed to end, I was supposed to die during the merge, not like this," She finished saying.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked wanting to know her choice

"I'll do it, as much as I hate it. This is my choice, I'll complete the transition," Lizzie said another tear escaping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked wanting her to know if it was what she truly wanted

"Yes, just give me the blood," She said wanting to get it over with. Sebastian walked over to the fridge to grab a blood bag. He handed it to Lizzie. She was hesitant at first but then started drinking from it. She felt her fangs come out and then started taking bigger gulps until she finished the entire blood bag. After finishing it, she broke down crying. Her choice was taken away from, but she was going to have to live with being a vampire. She had Sebastian to help her overcome the challenges. Lizzie knew Sebastian blamed himself, but she didn't blame him. At least now they were going to have forever.


	17. Why Didn't You

_**Sebastian learns about the merge from someone other than Lizzie. **_

Lizzie and Sebastian have been together for a while now. Lizzie wasn't someone who could keep a secret, but this secret had to be the one she keep from him. She knew it was wrong to not tell Sebastian about the merge, but she did it to protect him and protect herself. Before she met Sebastian she had made peace with it, with knowing one day she would die. But then Sebastian came into her life and she wanted to have a future with him, not just a couple of years before she died. It would only be a matter of time before he found out.

Alaric ad Josie were in his office, Josie had not been able to let go of the whole merge thing. Even though her father had been avoiding her questions, Josie wanted answers. She wanted to know if there was any way to avoid the merge. She had been pressing her dad for answers for months now, but he didn't want to tell them anything. Sebastian was walking around school looking for Lizzie when he walked by Alaric's office when he heard Josie and Alaric talking.

"Dad I need to know," Josie said

"No you don't, when the time comes I will tell you more about the merge. Until then just drop it," Alaric said getting frustrated

"Lizzie and I deserve to know the truth now, not when we're about to turn 22," Josie said

"You still have time left, your mother and I have been trying to find a way to avoid it, we'll find something," Alaric said

"What if you don't? What if when we turn 22 you haven't found a way to stop the merge? What happens then?" Josie asked with sad eyes.

"We'll figure out a way, we always do," Alaric said

"I need to get to class," Josie said smiling and leaving the office. Sebastian had overheard the whole conversation, Lizzie had never mentioned anything about something called the merge. But from what he had heard from Josie's and Alaric's conversation it wasn't good. He decided to as Elizabeth about it. He went to go find her, he roamed the corridors of the school and found her talking to one of the witches.

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sebastian asked gaining the attention of Lizzie.

"Hey Sebastian, sure, what's going on?" Lizzie asked turning around to meet his gaze.

"I overheard your father and sister talking about something, Something called the merge, what is it?" Sebastian asked. Lizzie was taken aback by the question, she didn't want to tell him what it really was not wanting to worry him. Lizzie knew what happened with Cassandra and how broken he was over her death and him not being able to do anything about it, she just didn't want to worry him. But Lizzie knew that she had to tell him.

"Uh- I… it nothing just some uh Gemini Coven things," Lizzie said, she didn't completely lie.

"So it's nothing of seriousness?" He asked knowing she was lying

"Nope, nothing serious," She said forcing a smile

"Elizabeth you do know I know when you are lying," He said giving her a look.

"I'm not lying, I promise, it's nothing. I have to go talk to Josie, I'll see you later," Lizzie said giving him a quick peck on his lips before leaving to find Josie. Sebastian knew there was something more to this whole merge thing, she was hiding something and if it was bad he wanted to know. Lizzie went to find Josie, she needed some advice on what to do about telling Sebastian about the merge. She headed for their room where she guessed Josie was. She entered and saw her sister on her desk doing some homework.

"Hey Jo, can we talk?" Lizzie asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Sure, about what?" Josie said still focused on her work

"Sebastian," Lizzie said

"What about him?" She asked

"Well, he sort of overheard your conversation with dad about the merge and asked me about it," Lizzie explained, Josie turned around to face her sister.

"You haven't told him yet?" Josie asked she thought Lizzie had already told Sebastian about ti considering they were serious.

"No, I just don't want him to worry about it. He already lost someone he loved and can't do that to him," Lizzie said

"Lizzie you have to tell him, he'll find out eventually," Josie told her sister

"I know but what am I supposed to say, _oh hey I'm going to die in 4 years because of the merge,_" Lizzie said sarcastically

"First of all not like that. Second of all, you're not going to die," Josie said

"Josie we both know you're stronger than I am, you're going to win the merge and I'm going to die," Lizzie said

"Dad and mom are still searching to stop it. But you need to tell him before he hears it from someone else, or he'll be even more hurt," Josie said giving her sister a sympathetic smile. Lizzie nodded in agreement.

It's been a few days since Sebastian asked Lizzie about the merge. He knew that Lizzie wouldn't tell him, so he went to the person who would, Alaric. Sebastian made his way to his office.

"Alaric can I talk to you for a moment?" Sebastian asked. Alaric still didn't approve of Sebastian but he knew Lizzie liked him so he was going to have to suck it up.

"Come on in," Alaric said, "What can I help you with?"

"The other day I may have overheard you and Josette talking about called the merge. I asked Elizabeth but she wouldn't say what it was, but I know it's something bad, what exactly is it?" Sebastian said

"Lizzie can be complicated when it comes to telling the truth, but if she didn't tell you it's because she wants to keep you away from it," Alaric said

"I want to know the truth whatever it is, especially if it involves Elizabeth," Sebastian said, Alaric nodded.

"In their coven twins are born to be leaders. When they turn 22 they have to perform something called the merge which determines who is the leader of the coven. The stronger one wins and the weaker one...dies," Alaric said looking down.

"There is a way to stop it right?" Sebastian said

"Caroline and I have been searching for a loophole, but no there's no way to stop it," Alaric said. Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't believe that one day he might lose Elizabeth. He stood up from the chair and left his office, the needed to clear his head.

Sebastian made his way to the old mill. He just wanted to punch something, Lizzie had lied to him and there was a chance he would lose her. He grabbed an iron poker and started using it to hit things. He needed to get al his anger and hurt out. Lizzie wandering the woods looking for Sebastian when she heard things breaking coming from the old mill. Sebastian grabbed a chair and threw it across the room, he could feel the tears in the corner of his eye. With the iron poker, he had he smashed the glass bottles of beer. That was when Lizzie saw what was going on, she was confused.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked walking up to him, but he backed away.

"You lied to me," He said looking angrily

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Elizabeth. The merge," He said, she could see the hurt on his face.

"Who told you?" Lizzie asked she wanted to be the one who told him. Lizzie didn't want him to find out from anyone else.

"What does that matter? What matters is that you did not tell me. You should've told me Elizabeth but you didn't it. And I had to find out from your father...you're _father_, Elizabeth," He said, grabbing one of the nearest tables and flipping it over to the other side. Lizzie knew he was hurt and she regretted not telling him.

"I was going to tell you, but I couldn't," She said stepping forward to cradle his cheek but Sebastian moved away from her touch.

"Why didn't you?" He said a tear rolling down his cheek

"Because if I told you that I was going to die then it would make it real. And I know you've already lost someone you loved and I couldn't do that to you again," She said

"I lost Cassandra and I couldn't do anything about it but I can help you. But you didn't say anything. I don't want to lose you," He said as more tears rolled down his cheek. Lizzie could feel herself start crying as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know how to. I didn't want to hurt you, because when the time comes I'm going to die and Josie is going to be the one that lives," She said, Sebastian, walked over to her and cradled her cheek.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Elizabeth. I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive," he said capturing her lips and then embracing her in a hug. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, he would do everything in his power to protect her.


	18. Sociopath Of An Uncle

**_Continuation of Liars. Lizzie and Sebastian in the prison world. _**

After their conversation by the lake, Lizzie and Sebastian went back to the Salvatore house. They needed to get out of the prison world before their crazy sociopath of an uncle found them. Their walk back to the house was silent, the only sound was the gust of wind. They entered the house and saw Alaric and Josie sitting down on the couch waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked Lizzie

"We need to get out of here, fast. We have a psychotic uncle on the loose," Lizzie said avoiding Alaric's question

"We have to find the mora miserium. We if we ended up here, so did the mora miserium," Josie said

"Okay then we'll split up, Sebastian and I will search in town, you and dad search here," Lizzie said

"I am not letting you go with him," Alaric said, he knew he had done wrong bringing Sebastian to the prison world but he still didn't trust him.

"Right now is not the time to worry about my relationship, dad," Lizzie said annoyed

"It's not just that, Kai is not the only one in here," Alaric responded.

"You traped more kids here, you are unbelievable. You do realize that those kids you deemed "dangerous" and couldn't be saved are trapped with another dangerous sociopath. Did that thought not cross your mind that those kids now have a vendetta against you and us. Great more things to worry about, you put a target on all of our backs," Lizzie said she couldn't believe her dad had been sending kids here.

"Come on Sebastian," Lizzie said leaving the boarding house dragging Sebastian with her.

"Elizabeth I do think your father is right," Sebastian said which earned him a glare from Lizzie

"Seriously, you too?" She said annoyed

"I just think he might have a point, we do not know who is out there. And considering what your father did, they will not hesitate to hurt you," Sebastian said

"Well, that's why you're with me. If we see any danger well turn the other way. I just can't be with my dad right now," Lizzie said smiling.

"I can assure you I will not let anything happen to you," Sebastian said smiling at her. Lizzie leaned in and kissed him. Her hands wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. Sebastian was the one who pulled away.

"As much as I would love to, we have to find the mora miserium for your sister," Sebastian said, Lizzie pouted.

"I guess you're right, but once we get out of this hell we are doing much more of this," Lizzie said sending him a smirk. Sebastian smirked back at her. They made their way into town, it was quiet, really quiet. Sebastian was on high alert, studying his surroundings making sure nobody was following them. Sebastian started to hear someone running around them. His body tensed up.

"Elizabeth, I think we should get out of here," He whispered to Lizzie

"Why, what do you hear?" She asked fear in her voice

"There is someone here with us," He said looking around

"We should probably get out of the middle of the street then," Lizzie said, Sebastian, nodded in agreement he vamp sped them inside the mystic grill. Not wanting to be spotted by anyone, but they were too late.

"Lizzie Saltzman, what are you doing here?" the girl asked, causing Lizzie and Sebastian to face her

"Jade?" Lizzie asked confused

"The one and only. As much as I would love to talk, I'm starving and you look delicious so hope you don't mind but I need some of your blood," Jade said walking towards her, Sebastian stepped in front of Lizzie waiting for Jade's next movement. Suddenly someone came in from behind and stabbed her causing her skin to turn grey. They were shocked at what had happened when Jade's body feel to the ground, Kai Parker appeared from behind her.

"Come with me if you want to live," He said

"Who the hell are you?" Lizzie asked

"That's not so important, I know who you are. You're one of the Saltzman twins, I can practically smell the Gemini on you," He said

"Yea, thanks for the save, but we're not going anywhere with you. See you're a sociopath who killed his entire family, including his own twin sister," Lizzie said grabbing Sebastian's hand to leave the grill.

"In my defense, I wasn't trying to kill her, I was trying to kill you and your sister, and as for my family, they deserved to die. I won't apologize for that, trust me I did you and your sister a favor, they would've treated you like abominations because of your powers," Kai said

"You're crazy and we're leaving," Lizzie said as she and Sebastian started walking to the exit.

"Can't let you do that," Kai said raising his hand to shut the door, not allowing them to leave. Lizzie and Sebastian looked at each other in fear, not knowing what to do. Kai looked at Lizzie, his eyes fixated on her. Sebastian vamp sped to Kai to attack him but he avoided the attack and slammed Sebastian against the wall. Lizzie ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"What the hell do you want?" she screamed at Kai

"I want to get out of here, and you're going to help me," Kai said

"She is not going to let a monster out into the world," Sebastian said as he got up

"If I heard correctly, you're not too much of a saint yourself. So when you think about who's the bigger monster?" Kai said looking at Sebastian

"Oh but you are because I have something you need to get out," He said pulling something out of his pocket.

"The ascendant, if you have that then why do you need us?" she said anger kicking in.

"Because I need someone to do the spell, I may be a half-witch but I need you to do the spell," Kai said, she was confused at what he had said.

"How can that be? You can only be a vampire or a witch, not both," Lizzie said

"Did daddy-dearest not tell you? Technically you can't but a siphoner such as yourself, can. A siphoner needs to siphon magic from another source so when they are turned into a vampire they become their own magic juice box, an endless supply of magic, it's just another one of nature's loopholes," Kai explained

"Besides the point, I'm not letting you escape. So keep you ascendant, we're leaving," Lizzie said once again.

"Immobilis," Kai said which caused Lizzie to not be able to move.

"Let her go," Sebastian said angrily

"No can do, if she's not going to help me I'm going to have to kill her," Kai shrugged

"I said let her go," Sebastian said vamp speeding towards him and snapping his neck, it was able to get Lizzie to move once again.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" He asked concerned

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled warmly

"We should go before he wakes up," Sebastian said

"Yea just hold on, we can't leave our ticket out of here," She said kneeling down to Kai's body. She put her hand in his pocket and grabbed the ascendant.

"Now let's go, we can't be here when my sociopath of an uncle wakes up," She said as they walked out of the grill. They needed to get the hell of there before any more trouble came their way.

* * *

_**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've last updated but I have been on a break from writing in order to get caught up with school. But I am finally back to updating. I hope you enjoyed this story.**_


	19. Girl Talk

_**Lizzie tells Hope about her night with Sebastian**_

Lizzie was never someone who kept anything to herself, especially when she just had scandalous sex with someone. She needed to tell someone what happened with Sebastian, and that someone was Hope Mikaelson. Hope was turning into someone she could talk to. Since Lizzie knew that Landon had chosen Hope she didn't want to interrupt their time together that same night so she waited till morning to talk to her, she needed advice on what to do next.

When morning came she rushed to Hope's room not even knocking. When she entered she saw Hope and Landon sleeping, she almost felt bad for disturbing them. But did it anyway.

"Hobbit, get out," Lizzie said scaring Hope and Landon

"Lizzie, what the hell are you doing here?" Hope asked sitting up

"I need to talk to you it's urgent," Lizzie said

"Can't this wait till later?" Hope asked annoyed

"Nope, Landon gets out," Lizzie said. After protest from Landon, he finally left the room leaving the two girls.

"So what was so important that you had to kick my boyfriend out of bed?" Hope asked

"I had sex with Sebastian last night," Lizzie blurted out,

"What? I thought you hated him," Hope said confused.

"I do, but he was just there and it just happened," Lizzie said

"Okay, walk me through what happened," the other girl said wanting to understand the situation

"Okay so after you asked me to track Landon down, I brought Sebastian along to keep me unjolly, so I made him a daylight ring. When we were on the road he kept saying I _fancied _him, which I do not, so I left him on the side of the road. When I had finally found Landon, Sebastian came and killed him. After we stuffed your boyfriend in the trunk, we left but the car ended up breaking down because of a flat tire. So I made him fix it. Then he took his shirt off, one thing led to another and we ended up having sex on the hood of the car," Lizzie said

"Wow," was all that Hope said

"Yea and I don't know what to do. I mean he's going to be attending here now," Lizzie said

"What do you want from me?" Hope asked

"I want your help, I need to figure out what I'm going to do about Sebastian," Lizzie said desperately

"You like him, just admit it," the brunette girl said

"I don't like him, and even if I did I wouldn't admit it because then he wins and he can't win," the blonde girl said

"Lizzie he likes you and you obviously like him. It's that easy, why are you making it so complicated?" she asked

"Because he made me feel like I was having a psychotic break. He was using me to get him to wake him up. I can't have feelings for him," Lizzie said

"But wasn't MG the one who made you think you were crazy, he showed you that video," Hope said

"Don't even remind me about him," Lizzie said rolling her eyes at the mention of Mg's name

"Okay...what are you going to do about Sebastian?" Hope asked

"Ignore him. Because if I engage, I'm probably going to end up having sex with him again, it's hard to resist," Lizzie said

"Oh, Lizzie, the more you try to resist your attraction to him the more you're going to want to be with him," Hope said trying to get Lizzie to understand

"So what do you propose then? Mhm? Should I just go up to him confess my feeling? Kiss him?" the blonde said sarcastically

"All I'm saying is that if you like him, don't push him away because if you push too much then you will lose him," Hope clarified. The blonde didn't have anything else to say, all she did was collapse on Hope's bed thinking about what she said. _Maybe she had a point, _she thought.

**_Author's note: Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated this one-shot book but I am finally going to start writing one-shots again. I am also back to updating my stories so be on the lookout for that. I hope you liked it!_**


End file.
